


Traveling On

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Elementary (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PostWar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 在一场葬礼前，哈利遇到了琼恩。





	Traveling On

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.算是HP与基本演绎法的半个Xover，但和基演剧情没有多少关系，也请忽略对不上的时间线和国家的问题；
> 
> 2.时间线为哈利即将参加为霍格沃茨一战的牺牲者举办的集体纪念仪式，而琼恩刚刚离开外科医生行业；
> 
> 3.我只是想看到这两个人一同开始新生活，他们太好了。
> 
> 文中一切都不属于我，除了那些OOC。

这是另一场葬礼。

天人感应终究是幻想，这天晴朗得出奇，阳光温暖而明亮，令哈利想起近一年前黑湖边的场景，那场葬礼的规模足可将眼前的衬得冷清寥落。

然而既是葬礼，也就没什么好拿来比的。哈利来到墓地时，告别仪式已经快要结束。他静静站在那些年代更久远的墓碑之间，望着几十米开外身着黑衣的肃穆人群，直到他们逐渐散去，只剩与死者关系最为密切的两三人。

哈利将目光从那几个相拥悼念的身影上移开，望向身后的高大建筑。这所教堂外墙斑驳，浮雕缺损了几处，它俯视此地已有至少半个世纪。

“抱歉打扰。”哈利回身，发话者是一个身材娇小的亚裔女人，年纪在三十到四十之间，一身黑衣，长发挽成低髻。显然是那场葬礼的参与者之一。“你是来参加葬礼的吗？”

他不由低头看了一眼自己的装束，这是个再正常不过的误会。

“不是。”他摇摇头，“我只是路过。我，呃，马上要参加另一场葬礼，或者说纪念仪式……”

“我很遗憾。”

“不，那些不是……不是我的家人。这样说也不……”那女人神情中有着某些超越同情和悲伤的东西，他突然被倾吐的欲望击中，“他们对我来说很重要，而且……而且他们是因我而死。”

所以他说出来了。他感到自己几乎和对方一样惊讶，但那表情只是在她脸上一闪，她立刻恢复了镇静，给予他真诚的注视，无声地鼓励他诉说更多。

“没人责怪我，至少不当着我的面这样做。”哈利快速地说，视线变得模糊，“他们让我在仪式上发言。我应该表示敬意，我写了很多遍发言稿也背了很多遍，但我就是……我做不到。我没法面对着他们说出那些话……面对他们的家人。”

还有那些将我视为英雄的人，他在心里为自己补全，我很清楚我不配。

“我想在提议之前，我应该先介绍一下自己。我是琼恩•华生。”她说出自己名字的方式使哈利确信任何人在听过她的自我介绍之后都不会忘记。“我曾是医生，刚才参加了我的病人的葬礼。我也需要与一个不那么了解前因后果的人谈谈。如果你不介意的话，这附近就有一家不错的咖啡馆。”

她提到自己的职业时用的是过去式，但听上去完全不是这样。一个声音在哈利脑后尖叫着保密法，听起来很像赫敏。琼恩无疑是个特别的人，然而她终究不是巫师，而哈利不知道自己现在能不能守住什么秘密。

“噢，好的。”他说，摘下眼镜用袖子擦了擦脸。“请叫我哈利。”

他们并肩离开墓地，来到琼恩说的那家店，在一个不易被人听到谈话内容的角落坐下。哈利对咖啡从来都没有什么兴趣，便点了菜单上最便宜的一种。在这儿掏出金加隆不是什么好主意，付账的人无疑会是琼恩。

“我一开始还以为你是他儿子的朋友。”侍者离开后，琼恩说，“他有一个刚上大学的儿子。”

哈利知道自己看上去无论如何都不像个上班族，按照麻瓜的标准，他甚至都还没成年。

曾经有那么一会儿，他认为自己永远不可能过上十八岁生日了。

“我比较显年轻。”他最后说。

琼恩没有拆穿这显而易见的谎言，“无意冒犯，但你看上去经历过很多。”

“也许吧。”哈利盯着桌上的装饰花瓶，他开始怀疑这是个错误。

过了一会，琼恩打破了沉默。

“那很可能可能是我的最后一台手术。”她平静地说，但哈利能听出话底汹涌的暗潮。

“你不能再做医生了吗？”他问。

“实际上，我可以。”琼恩说，“处罚并不是终身性的。但我不觉得在此之后，我还能拿起手术刀，完成手术。”

她微微低下头，理了理并不存在的散碎头发。侍者恰在此时送上他们的饮料，琼恩点头道谢，接过杯子。哈利发现自己正盯着琼恩的手，它符合他关于“医生”的所有想象，线条优美，有力且稳定。很容易想象它们握住手术刀或魔杖，拯救生命，同时分金碎石。

“这些天我一直在想那件事。”琼恩继续说道，哈利有点赧然地再次对上她的眼睛，“我知道如果我恢复执业，今后我的任何一个病人，看起来都会是他。我不需要再用另一条人命来证明自己已经不再适合手术台。”

他不知如何回应，喝下一大口咖啡，感觉喉咙都被它烧了起来。

“那次……事故，是怎么……？”他磕磕巴巴地说，“抱歉，如果你不想回答我完全理解。”

“没关系。”琼恩摇摇头，“但说实在的，我也不确定我弄明白了。我是说，我清楚它发生的原理，只是……”

“很难理解它怎么会发生，一遍又一遍地回想，它是完全可以避免的，有那么多方式可以避免，但你当时就是什么也没来得及做。”哈利低声接续，又猛醒过来，“哦，抱歉。我的意思不是……”

他无助地耸耸肩，住了口。

“那就是我想说的。”琼恩惊讶地眨眨眼，紧接着她的目光变得满含忧虑，“这并不是我第一次经历手术失败，但这次，手术并不……复杂。我不知道那一刻发生了什么，突然间，我割破了他的一根动脉。十秒之内，他全身所有的血液涌进腹腔，一切都来不及了。”

“那不是——”哈利卡了一下，“那是个意外。”

“我知道。不管你的技术有多熟练，手有多稳，当你做过几百、上千台手术……这样的事就是可能会在其中某次发生。”琼恩说。

“在我的从业之初，指导我的医生教给我的第一件事就是，“别太在意”是我们工作的一部分。手术室里发生的事情是最关键的，无论我们做什么，心中都无法忘记外科工作的严肃性，但过度的在意只会导致自己筋疲力尽。”显然即便是现在，那些回忆仍能令她会心微笑，“他甚至会在给我们演示的时候放摇滚，你相信吗？”

哈利也忍不住笑了，“那听起来……很酷，我说真的。”

“我也这样想。”琼恩喝了一口咖啡，“我从他那里学到的远远不止如何下刀。他教我怎样面对那些生死攸关的时刻，而作为医生我学到的第二件事是，我无法拯救每个人。”

哈利抓紧他的杯子，他猜到琼恩接下来要说什么了。

“我已经三十九岁了。成为医生前我花了十几年的时间来做准备，大量的书本和考试，以及无关知识的那些学习。不能说我预料到了今天，但这是……可以想象的。它也曾发生在我认识的人身上。”琼恩轻声说，“抱歉，但你实在……实在太年轻了。我忍不住在想，你是否有过足够的时间做好准备？有没有合适的人在帮助和指导你？”

那一瞬间，哈利几乎要说出邓不利多的名字。但这不是真的，邓不利多帮助哈利树立起信念，是他最了不起的一位保护者，这位老人原本可以成为那个人。但是变故接踵而至，太多的秘密，太少的时间。

他被一次又一次地推向不能失败的局面，事情永远发生得太快，他不知所措，尽力而为。从来没有人告诉他并不是所有战斗都必须取胜，点明他本就不可能在所有的战斗中取胜，或当失败最终降临时他应如何自处。没有人教他如何处理一颗破碎的心。

琼恩看着他，神情软化下来，虽然他根本没有回答。她会是个好妈妈，这个念头跳进哈利脑子里，紧接着他发现自己在询问琼恩有没有孩子。

“没有。”琼恩说，好像被逗乐了，“怎么？”

“我的父母在我一岁时去世了。”

“哦天哪。”

“不，呃，我是想说，我觉得成为你的孩子肯定是件很幸运的事。当然我还不了解你，但我能感觉到。”哈利解释道，“……如果我母亲还活着，她的年纪也和你差不多。”

“那她是个很年轻的妈妈啊。”琼恩说，她语中不带评判的意味，但哈利还是忍不住想为自己的父母辩解。

“当时我父母所处的环境不太好，没有多少时间去深思熟虑，他们毕业后不久就结婚了。但他们很相爱，他们……原本是很幸福的。”

完了，哈利绝望地想，他在隐瞒信息上糟得可怕。

“听起来好像你和我生活在完全不同的世界似的。”琼恩有些困惑地抬起眉毛，“通常我会假定你父母是一对急切的中学情侣，不顾家长反对私定终身，或许还私奔了。但事情并不是这样，对吗？”

“嗯……不完全是。”急切的中学情侣，哈利忍不住想笑，“他们大概不能算是私奔。”

琼恩点点头，“你则因为某些原因，参与到某种关乎生死的工作中。你所做的时一定很重要，否则‘他们’不会选择由你在葬礼上致辞。”

“唔，差不多。”哈利不自在地动了动，“说来话长。”

他思索着自己的话在不知情的人听来像什么，琼恩继续追问下去的话，他就不得不设法摆脱她了，这无疑得用上一点儿魔法。如果他暴露得太多，魔法部的人就会找上琼恩，修改她的记忆。他真的非常、非常不希望这种事发生在她身上。

“我几乎没有考虑过关于孩子的事。”琼恩转变话题时他松了口气，“我的工作很忙，而且我也一直没有遇到过那个……让我想与之共度一生的人。挺传统的，不是吗？”

“我觉得那挺好的，”哈利说，“与对的人组建家庭很重要。我有一个朋友，他的父母是我见过最美满的一对，他们一家都是最好的好人。他有五个哥哥和一个妹妹。”

“哇，我想都不敢想。”

他们一起笑了起来，但哈利随即想起了弗雷德，笑嘻嘻拍打他肩膀递给他活点地图的弗雷德，躺在冰冷的棺材里。那场近在眼前的纪念仪式。他再次感到无法呼吸。

“你接下来打算怎么办？”他问，搅动着凉透的咖啡，“既然你，嗯，不打算继续做医生了。”

“你听说过康戒陪护吗？”

“听说过一点。陪在戒毒的人身边，防止他们复吸，这类的？”

“差不多。”琼恩说，“我已经在处理相关的文书工作了，顺利的话，我也许很快就会和我的第一个客户见面。”

“噢，那真是……”他花了会儿来找形容词，琼恩给了他一个理解的笑容。

“没关系的。我全家人都觉得这是种浪费，我母亲当着我的面这么说。”

“不！”哈利几乎叫起来，赶忙压低声音，“他们怎么能这样？这……这很高尚！”

琼恩吃惊地瞪着他。

“你刚才也说，你花了十几年努力成为医生，你的生活围绕着这个目标。那就是你的生活，你挽救生命，但是现在因为那次意外，你自责到无法拿起手术刀。一切毁于一旦。”他有点歉疚地停了一下，但琼恩专注地听着，“可是你仍然想要帮助别人，不是吗？我跟着我姨妈一家长大，小时候我姨夫总说要把我丢给那些罪犯和——嗯——毒虫，如果他们拿来吓唬我的那些事情有三分之一是真的，我是绝对不会选择在这种时候和他们作伴的。”

“无意冒犯，”琼恩反感地说，“听上去你姨夫真是个混球。”

“我不能表示反对。”哈利忍了忍笑意，这么想不太对，但听到他的巫师朋友以外的人这样评价弗农姨夫的感觉相当好。“总之，你选择帮助别人重建生活来重建自己的生活，这太了不起了。”

“而且你能够开始新的生活，从头来过。这一定很不容易。”他又说。

琼恩忽然将一只手盖上了他的，触感温暖而柔软。她的目光满含情感，但不等她说出什么，哈利就“哎哟”一声跳了起来。

“不好意思，”琼恩退了回去，扬起眉毛，“我是不是看到你的手表咬了你一口？”

“呃，这是个……闹钟。我定了一个闹钟。”哈利慌乱地说，“我得走了，葬礼时间快到了，我不能迟到。谢谢你的款待，琼恩，我得……”

“就半分钟。”琼恩说。

她从包里掏出笔和笔记本，飞快地写下一串数字，将那张纸撕下递给他。

“这是我的个人号码。”她说，“如果你在葬礼之后，或者任何时候想要找人聊聊，可以直接打给我。”

“我……好的，谢谢。”哈利接过字条，对折了两下收进口袋。他还没有电话，但很愿意为了能时常跟琼恩聊聊买一个。

哈利匆匆离开咖啡店，转过几个弯，找到最近的公共卫生间。他关好隔间门，心里对接下来要用这个洗手间的人道了个歉，闭上眼原地旋转。

他仍然不知道怎么面对这整场葬礼，以及葬礼之后，失去那些人之后的每一天。但就像此前的每一次，他在赶过去的路上，满心惶恐，但已决心竭力支撑。

琼恩的字条静静躺在他的口袋里，就像一张温暖的护身符。

（全文完）


End file.
